


奇妙夜

by Azuresand



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand





	奇妙夜

黄昏时分，曼哈顿川流不息的人群——间杂拍照、嬉笑、皱眉看地图的——在阴云下流淌着，从地铁口流向街道，流向建筑，流向能将人冻得半死的中央公园。即将到来的又一个夜晚同往常一样，是平淡无奇的十四个小时。

“……十四个小时？这该死的地方又改成冬令了？”

“每个冬天才会改一次的！一共只有两百次！”

“单把年数数成两百次已经很过分了，艾亚哥斯，但是他们在夏天还要改回来，你会算术吗？”

这正是能将人冻得半死的中央公园。刚被质疑了数学能力的黑发青年穿着T恤和牛仔裤，一脸不解地看向发问者。后者正忙着往身上裹第三层斗篷。

容我介绍，这位满不在乎地躺在草地上的青年，是艾亚哥斯。那位被斗篷裹得很严连一丝头发都没露出来的黑影，是米诺斯。而两人之间唯一着装、举止、常识都没有任何问题的正常人，则是拉达曼迪斯。

不愧是从神话时代就一路陪伴的人，拉达曼迪斯面无表情，右手一拽一晃，一个小行李箱“砰”的一声落地打开，里边整整齐齐叠着两套冬季常见衣物。

“换。”

待到路灯亮起的时候，三人终于悠闲地坐在了房间里。

如出发前米诺斯一再保证的，这个房间确实修缮得很好。柔软的厚地毯仍未褪色，浅绿的墙纸从壁脚向天花板蔓延，一支吊灯理所当然地从屋顶中央悬吊下来，烛火微微地摇曳着，被壁炉上的镜子反射得发亮。带软垫的椅子靠着墙放成一列。窗前立着的竖琴已经很久——至少几十年——没有人或非人动过了。

“没想到现在这把椅子还在。我记得上次圣战的时候就在这房间住过。物是人非啊拉达。”米诺斯装作感慨道，一边就将空杯子伸出去，白瓷上简单地绘着一朵鸢尾花，六片淡紫花瓣平平整整摊开在视线里。

天猛星正在不寻常地发呆，花了大约十五秒才意识到伸过来的杯子里什么都没有，之后训练有素地去提茶壶，却在熟悉的位置上摸了个空。

“等等，你从哪里找来的杯子？”

“展柜里，标牌上写了‘收藏品’，我的收藏里正好缺一件。”

米诺斯不止是缺一件，而是缺许多件杯子。他有整整三个大房间用来放杯子，可怕的是这三个房间里竟没有一个收藏架，如果你去推房间的门，轻轻一下，就能听到可疑的碰撞声。他对自己的藏品记得很清楚，哪只放在哪只上面都记得。但他也从来不用它们：理所应当的，拉达曼迪斯负责所有的下午茶、晚茶和午夜茶。

已经不用去费心去问什么、哪里、谁的收藏品了，用冥衣上的尾巴都能想到。

“我们不是来喝茶的。”拉达曼迪斯苦闷地看了眼壁炉，仿佛这就能解决问题一样。

“那个时候也还没有茶叶，冥斗士靠喝牛奶度日真是耻辱。艾亚哥斯倒是挺喜欢。”米诺斯懒散地回复，“是不是，艾亚？还叫拜奥雷特养了两头奶牛。”

“米诺！……”从椅子上弹起来的青年一副气急败坏的样子，“那天你和大家到处说帮忙找找拜奥雷特，然后我牵着奶牛开心地喊在这里！你知道我！……”

“得了得了，没准这一世她不会生你气。”

“再说当时你的爱好又是什么，蜂蜜！拉达都不知道被蜜蜂蛰了多少次！”

“他笨手笨脚的，而且……”

天贵星在椅子里坐直了身子，理直气壮地说道：

“我，米诺斯，克里特的国王，使唤自己的弟弟有问题吗！”

艾亚哥斯毫无自觉地盯着米诺斯，想开口反驳又因为自己似乎也在使唤拉达而立场不足，而被点名的人终于痛苦地捂住了脸。

大约夜晚过半的时候，吊灯上的蜡烛依旧丝毫没有变短的迹象，斗嘴斗累了的两人终于给拉达施舍了一点注意力。

“大致计划你们都清楚。”得到关注的天猛星向另外两位点了点头，“艾亚，我知道失恋很痛苦，但是你已经有过二十六次失败的婚姻了，更别提有好几个新娘都是你失手打死的。”

米诺斯降贵纡尊地看了艾亚哥斯一眼。

“这次的计划史无前例。当然，考虑哈迪斯大人不可言说的意志，我们的每次战斗都能给敌人出其不意的效果。我已经尽力解释‘将结界撤掉，把那群小崽子放进来打完就去休假’这个计划为什么不甚妥当，”说到这里时，拉达深深地吸了一口气，仿佛要平复一下心情，“只是不知道效果如何。”

能做的都做了。他对着壁炉镜中自己的半拉影子说，如果他们谁再露出那种计划很不错而且要付诸实践的表情，这次圣战输掉的速度也是史无前例的。潘多拉大人这种具有常识的人对冥界是多么重要啊！

“我觉得这次的剧本不错。”下一个开口的是艾亚哥斯这点让拉达稍微有点惊奇，但他看上去总算回复了点 三巨头水平，“至少一开始我们不用跑到地面上出手，爱情已经把我的心伤透了。”

“把你的心伤透了的是今世的巧克力制作水平。是谁刚刚过来之前站在GODIVA的门店之前哀嚎这种东西根本不能吃差点招来保安注意的？”

米诺斯毫不留情，被言语击中要害的艾亚差点一头栽进炉火，还做了个扇翅膀保持平衡的动作。

旁观着的拉达曼迪斯已经把后者从冥界战力的小本子里划掉了。

打击完艾亚的某人神态自若，挥了挥手把一直攥着的杯子变没，然后再次开口：“基本上没什么意见，但是，叫巴比隆派只蝴蝶，我要一份全程纪录。”

“……要做什么？”离胜利只有一步的拉达曼迪斯挣扎再三，还是问了，同时心里飞速地过着各种可能性。卖钱？他没有钱的概念。收藏？他没有这个习惯。虐待巴比隆而已？可能性最高。

“圣斗士坚强不屈的灵魂，冰地狱里扔下去一片石板能砸到三个。无论出生时是怎样的人类，一旦成为了雅典娜的走狗，就再无区别了，这次似乎有点不一样。”他的嘴角似乎翘了一下。“让冥蝶跟着这届的双鱼，我要看。”

——不要惹米诺斯：其一，他位居实质上的冥界管理人之上；其二，他，而非路尼，是大法官。

二者结合，他必定是能做到睚眦必报的最佳人士，即使转了世，主体都变了也无所谓。

“监视已经在计划之中。”忽略掉之前的部分，这次的提议切合实际，拉达甚至都有点欣慰。

听话者的注意力已经飘到墙边的一颗只有头的雕像上了。

之后他们没再谈其他正经话题。小宇宙点起的炉火在木柴上跳跃着，理论上的燃料本身毫无变化。电气的蜡烛也不需要更换或是修剪。拉达曼迪斯难得的休息了三个小时，醒来时发现另两位也蜷缩在椅子上，或是睡着，或是心不在焉地装作睡着。

因此当太阳再度升起，旅客三三两两的走入广场时，他总算克服万难将两人都弄醒，然后说服他们直接消失，而非大摇大摆地走出去。

晨光射进广袤的玻璃穹顶，一名绘画者坐下来，开始临摹舞动的少女像，快结束的时候，他注意到少女手持的杯子不仅和时代不符，还似乎是后来挂上去的。不过这只是小问题，无关紧要。

END

* GALLERY 526里并没有配备仿真蜡烛，该馆内的照明是由窗户后的光源提供的。但MET其他房间确实有逼真的电灯蜡烛，烛火还会晃动。


End file.
